


Lance Hates Pants

by MacNEasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cabin Fic, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Disney Movies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Road Trips, Rover (voltron) - Freeform, Rover my baby, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sharing a Room, Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vacation, Violence, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacNEasy/pseuds/MacNEasy
Summary: A vacation. Lance couldn't do a vacation. Well no, scratch that, he totally could. But not with that mullet headed, stubborn, jerk! He's totally insufferable! Thinking he's better than anyone else. And he's not. Not with that gross, pretty, silky mullet, or those petal pink, kissable lips. Not to mention those eyes that had more depth that the galaxy...Wait, where was he going with this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  Sooo, this is my first story on this site and I'm not 100% how to work it but bear with me
>>
>>> # Up North 

He didn't even know how it came to this. In the beginning, he was enjoying his day. We was out for lunch with his two best friends, waiting for an older brother and his friends. They were eating froyo, Lance's personal favourite. He was laughing, throwing winks to the girls sitting on the opposite side of the little froyo-hut. He could see Allura rolling her eyes at him. It was fun. It was normal.  
Then everything went to shit. Pidge's older brother showed up, dragging along a familiar Shiro and someone that made Lance's heart jerk. His breath stopped and he stared. He'd recognize that black mullet anywhere.  
"What is _he _doing here?" Lance hissed, standing up from his seat.__  
"Uh," Shiro looked towards Keith, frowning a little. "He was invited."  
"Who invited him?!" Lance glared at all his friends until he saw Pidge's mischievous grin. " _You _."__  
"Mhm, I thought our dear friend Keith would like to join us." Pidge said, faux innocence dripped off their every word.  
"Friend?" Lance was reeling. "He's my rival! You know this," Pidge shrugged. "Hunk!"  
"I'm sorry Lance, but he's our friend." Hunk scooted so Shiro and Keith could shuffle in next to him. Pidge pushed Lance out of the booth, letting Matt slide in before Lance sat back down.  
"We already ordered everyone's regulars." Hunk grinned, finally passing everything out. Lance snatched his cotton candy and watermelon froyo and angerily stuffed a spoonful into his mouth. He spilled sprinkles onto his lap and almost lost a few odd pieces of candy, but managed to catch most of it.  
"So, I was thinking that we all take a vacation together this fall." Shiro spoke up. Lance grouchily turned his attention to his friend, frowning as he picked out the gummy worms and ate them. They were frozen and hard, but he sucked on them until they were soft and chewy again.  
"Where in the world can we afford to go for vacation?" Matt frowned, stirring his froyo. Matt always got chocolate with strawberry swirled in.  
"Well," Shiro grinned, glancing at Keith who was staring at the door, spoon hanging from his mouth. Lance's frown deepend. God, Keith is so stupid! His dumb violet eyes looking so bored like he didn't care about anything, his stupidly pink lips mindlessly sucking on the spoon that was probably clean by now, his stupid, greasy, silky mullet mostly hidden under a beanie like some emo hot biker dude from MySpace. His stupidly pale skin contrasting horribly against his ugly, warm red, white, and yellow cropped jacket. Damn him and his ugly mullet!  
"Our parents said they're not going up to the cabin this year and said we could use it!" Shiro exclaimed. That caught Lance's attention. Vacation, cabin, fall. He'd be stuck in a cabin with Keith for like, three months or something! Wait, how long does fall last? Is fall over when it starts snowing? Cause snow is for winter, not fall. But sometimes it snows during fall. It's frosty during fall. But does that mean it's winter?  
A hard kick to his shin brought him out of his thoughts with a yelp. Keith was glaring at him.  
"What the hell, mullet!" Lance snapped, slamming his still full froyo down on the table. Sprinkles went everywhere.  
"I know you have the brain of a goldfish, but the least you can do is pay attention when people are talking to you." Keith snapped back. There was a fire in his eyes, one Lance was used to seeing all too often.  
"Well you.." Shit, shit, shit! Think of something! "Have the feet of a yeti! God, why are your feet so huge! And your mullet is dumb." Lance frowned.  
"You know what they say about big feet." Pidge nudged Matt, winking harshly. Both Lance and Keith flushed bright red, sputtering and stuttering.  
"Sh-shut up!" Lance muttered, filling his mouth with more froyo.  
"As I was saying," Shiro shot a stern look at Pidge before continuing. "It would be three months at the cabin up north. There's three rooms, and each room has a bathroom. There's a pool and a hottub, and there's lots of land. There's wifi and televisions, and town is about fifteen minutes away."  
Lance frowned thoughtfully, his eyebrows pinching together. He liked the idea of that. Lance adored hanging out with his friends, and he knew he'd miss his family, but he needed to get away for a while. Things at his house was stressful. His older brother and sister returned home from college, and his younger siblings had become more demanding. They were testing the limits of what they could get away with. Not to mention, his grandmother had recently moved in due to the passing of his grandfather, so the house was full and his mom was stressed out. Her husband was gone, so she didn't have much help with the kids. Lance helped out as much as he could, but he ended up getting in the way more often than not.  
"I'm in."

Matt spoke up. Pidge voiced their agreement and Hunk joined on. Keith didn't speak, but Lance assumed he'd agreed before everyone else. Lance hesitated. Was it really worth being stuck in a cabin with Keith for three months verses his family while all his friends left without him? 

Yeah.  
"Okay, I'm down." Lance sighed. Everyone grinned. "But! I have to talk to Mamá about it." Hunk gave a thumbs up.  
"It'll be no problem. She has been dying to get some kids out of the house." Lance nodded in agreement. Less kids, less stress.  
"Why don't you call your mom and talk to her now, cause we'll be leaving tomorrow." Shiro suggested. Lance frowned. Today has been bad. His siblings got into a big fight over who has to do what chores and everyone was yelling which led to his mamá yelling and Lance took his chance and escaped. Lance also knew better than to being up such a long trip at the last possible moment. Shiro's dad eyes made his agree.  
He pulled his phone out, quickly dialing his mom and holding his phone to his ear. The second she picked up, he knew the house was crazy. He could hear his four younger siblings yelling in the background, his older siblings trying to calm them down.  
" _Lance! What are you doing? _" his mother was using Spanish, showing how stressed she really was. Using English took a lot of her concentration and she didn't have much to spare currently.__  
" _I have a question. We were thinking about taking a little vacation up north- _"__  
" _A vacation?! For how long? Where? When? _" Lance sighed at her sudden yelling.__  
" _Three months, at Shiro's cabin up north, and tomorrow. _" Lance explained. She was silent for a minute before she spoke up, finally speaking English.__  
"Three months. Are you sure, _mi hermoso hijo _?"__  
"Sí, Mamá. It'll be fun." Lance nodded, smiling fondly. She signed and Lance could imagine her rubbing her temples.  
"Alright. But I want to see everyone, so bring them for dinner tonight. I'll get the niños out of the house." Lance groaned but agreed nonetheless. If he argued, she'd say no. They said their goodbyes and Lance turned to the group.  
"She said everyone has to come for dinner tonight so she can lay out the rules." Lance informed everyone. Hunk and Pidge pumped their fists.  
"Yes! Your mom makes the best food!" Hunk exclaimed.  
"Really?" Matt asked, glancing at Pidge. Pidge grinned, eyebrows waggling.  
"Even better than Hunk's food." Hunk couldn't help but agree. Lance puffed his chest out in pride for his mother. He loved her completely.

They finished their froyo and began their trek to Lance's house. Idle chitchat was made, but Lance found himself frowning at Keith rather than paying attention to the conversation. Keith's hands were tucked into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, his head was looking off to the many houses they were passing. Why was he always so silent and brooding? Lance's frown deepened, his eyebrows coming down to join the confusion party that was twisting up his face.  
"Would you quit staring at me?" Keith snapped, turning so suddenly Lance thought his beanie was gonna fly off. He was scowling, violet eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. Lance's confusion turned to anger in a split second. How _dare _he!__  
"I wasn't staring!" Lance snapped back. He could see Shiro glance back and he could imagine the loop of disappointment on his fatherly face.  
"Lance, Keith. Knock it off." Shiro pulled out his dad voice. Lance ignored him, as well ands Keith.  
"Then why were you watching me for ten minutes straight?" Keith stopped walking to cross his arms and cock a hip out to the side. Lance got angrier as his , yes scanned over Keith.  
"Because your greasy mullet keeps shining in the sun! God, it's like you use grease instead of shampoo!" Lance huffed, taking a step towards Keith. Keith did the same.  
"Oh, so you think my hair is shiny?" Keith smirked. Lance felt his face heat up and he blamed it on the way Keith makes his blood boil with fury.  
"Yeah, with grease!" Lance was yelling, face flushed pink, and body oddly twitchy. They were close enough that Lance could smell Keith. He smelled like the forrest. Earthy, musky, but also sweet. Like vanilla.  
Lance's knees were weak, probably because all the blood was rushing to his face in anger. Yeah, definitely.  
"Well, at least we all know where I got it from," Keith's smirk widened and Lance was confused. He tilted his head in question. "Oh, you don't know? It all comes off your face." Lance gasped, stumbling back.  
Keith didn't _not _call his face greasy!__  
"You fuckin-"  
"That's enough," Shiro snapped, sunderlying next to them. "We're going to have a nice dinner and you two better behave or I'll stick you both in the same room for vacation."  
"You wouldn't." Keith glared. Shiro sent him a look that Lance didn't quite understand before they were all walking again. Lance went to the front of the group, leaving Shiro to deal with Keith.  
They reached Lance's house in no time. He opened the front door, toeing off his shoes and kicking them under the nearly empty shoe rack. The house was quieter than it had been in again mind long time again mind Lance sighed. He could smell the food his mother was making and he grinned. It was one of his favourites. Arroz con pollo. Basically, it was spiced rice with chicken, peas, and sometimes red bell peppers.  
"It smells so good!" Hunk squealed as he kicked off his shoes under the shoe rack. Once everyone had their shoes off, Lance led them into the living room. Pictures of his large family were framed all over the walls. He truly had a gorgeous family. He was lucky enough to mostly resemble his mother. Dark skin, bright blue eyes, a dainty, unturned nose that fit the rest of his soft features. He didn't get his mother's black, curly hair, but his father's brown hair. Naturally, Lance's hair had its bad days where it was untamable, but he had good hair. He got his father's height, and he was thin and lean. Dispute how much his ate, he burned so much during the day he rarely gained anything.  
Lance told everyone to sit in the living room while he told his mother they had finally arrived.  
He darted down the hall and into the kitchen where she was working, humming and swinging her hips.  
"Mamá!" Lance called. She turned either a wide grin, holding a spoon in the air.  
"Mi hermoso hijo!" She wrapped her arms around his tightly, and he did the same to her. He always put 100% of his love into his hugs, which is a lot.  
"Mamá, my friends don't speak español, so keep it inglés, ¿sí?" Lance rushed. She agreed and he kissed her cheek.  
"Who all is here?" She asked as she moved to adding in a few odd spices here and there.  
"Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, and Keith." Lance rattled off his mental list.  
"Keith? Who is he?" She glanced at him, watching as his eyes lit up and his fave twisted.  
"He's that dumb gilipollas with that ugly mullet who thinks he's better than me." Lance ranted.  
"Mhm, alright mí amor." She hummed. Lance frowned before waving it off.  
"When will it be done?" Lance asked, walking up and leaning against her, resting his chin on her head.  
"About ten. Set the table." She said, lifting her spoon and tasting the rice. She tapped her chin before moving to the cabinets. Lance snatched the spoon from the counter and scooped some into his mouth. He saw her see him and he took off, dropping the spoon back onto the counter. Before he could make it completely out of the kitchen, she smacked his butt. He yelped, sprinting full force into the living room, laughing around his rice that was just barely burning his tongue. She shouted at him in Spanish, but humor laced her voice.  
"Did you steal food from her?" Hunk asked. Lance nodded proudly, rubbing his butt. She had the force of a goddess and no one could say he was wrong. Not after they've felt her smack their butt.  
"It smells amazing." Matt spoke up. Lance gave a thumbs up before he noticed he didn't even see Pidge. Not a moment after, he felt a boot slam against his already sore ass. He yelped and stumbled, landing right against someone's thighs. The body under his tensed up as he opened his eyes. No. Oh no no no no. He slowly looked up, seeing none other than a bright red Keith Kogane. Lance's entire body felt like it had been enveloped in flames. He cheeks and ears burnt but he was frozen.  
"Dinner is ready- oh. Am I interrupting?" Lance shot himself back so hard he fell onto the floor, eyes wide and locked on his mother. She was smirking, eyes twinkling with a knowledge Lance was terrified of.  
"N-no! Nothing! Nothing was happening! Absolutely nothing!" Lance pushed himself up from the ground, laughing loudly and nervously. He wanted the earth to just swallow him.  
"Well, dinner is ready. Come along and take your seats." She smiled at everyone. As Pidge passed her, they shared and all fist bumps.  
Those bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  I've decided I'm going to try and post once a week, probably on Wednesdays, but this second chapter is just to get the ball rolling, so here's a thing  
> 

# Buckle Up

Everyone sat down, Lance having to sit across from Keith. His mother and Shiro sat at both heads of the table. They had never met before, but Lance felt like he was sitting with his mother and a stern version of his father. Bowls of food sat around the table. The arroz con pollo was in a big pan. Mamá had cut the chicken so it was distributed throughout the dish and they all could have some. There were beans, salad, a bowl of mixed fruit, and a plate of different veggies.  
"Thank you very much." Hunk smiled. Everyone echoed him, Lance reaching over and squeezing his mother's shoulder gently. She patted his hand before telling everyone to dig in. Plates were quickly filled and conversation was picked up.  
It was calm, nice even, and Lance felt relief. Keith wasn't starting any shit, and Lance prayed it'd stay that way.  
It didn't.  
"So, Keith," his mother started. Lance froze, staring with wide eyes at his devious mother. She was smiling but Lance saw that evil glint in her eyes. "Lance tells me a lot about you."  
"Oh?" Keith replied quietly, shooting a look at the suddenly mortified Lance.  
"Indeed. He can talk for hours about you." Lance was slowly sinking down in his chair.  
"Basta, Mamá. Por favor." Lance whined. Howe could she?!  
"Mí hermosa hijo, be polite." His mother hushed.  
"¡Mamá, por favor!" Lance begged. She looked at him, smiling fondly.  
"Vale." He sighed, hands covering his face. He could practically feel Keith's judgemental stare on him.  
"He really can, can't he? He's always saying stuff." Pidge quipped. Lance snapped his gaze to her, eyes angry.  
"What is it, national embarrass Lance day!?" Lance threw his arms up. Before crossing them and pouting.  
"That's every day, Lance." Pidge rolled their eyes, getting more fruit. Lance only pouted harder, shoulders raiding as he slumped.  
"Mí amor, sit up and eat your dinner." His mother scolded. He huffed, feeling someone kick his shin. He jerked, looking across the table to Keith. Did Keith just..? Keith glared at him, jerking his head towards his mother. When he didn't do anything, he received another kick.  
"You okay there, buddy?" Shiro asked, but he was smirking.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lance grunted, sitting up and doing as his mother asked. Conversation picked up again, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt explaining all their ideas to Lance's mother. She was amazed and their impressive knowledge. Lance was too. The three of them were building robots and little machines. Pidge was bringing one of their experiments on vacation with them they needed to finish building. They refused to divulge anything other than the fact that it's name is Rover.  
Hunk took over the conversation, talking about different recipes he'd tried and Mamá gave him some tips. Shiro talked about his adult life, which most groaned at.  
Blah blah blah taxes blah blah blah mortgage blah blah blah health benefits blah blah blah Lance-  
"What about me?" Lance spoke up, looking away from his impression of the Mona Lisa on his plate. It was pretty good if he said so himself.  
"You would know if you were zoning out, playing with your food." Keith sighed. Lance glared, about to retort when Shiro started talking again.  
"I said it feels like I'm taking care of a tall, lanky hyperactive four year old when I'm around you." Pidge and Hunk snickered, Matt much better at controlling his noises.  
"You're not wrong." Keith agreed. Lance pouted, spooning food into his mouth. It was his second plate and he was beginning to feel full.  
"Whatever."  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Both Shiro and his mom scolded. Everyone else started laughing, Lance nearly choking on his food. Even Keith was chuckling. Lance didn't even realize he was staring at him until they met eyes. Lance quickly looked away, eyes wide and face heating up.  
"Well, I'm done! I'll do dishes." Lance went around, taking the empty plates and walking into the kitchen. Not long after, someone else stepped in.  
"Mamá, I said I'd-"  
"I can't even say I'm offended." That deep voice nearly made Lance drop a plate into the soapy water, spilling it all over the front of his shirt. He cursed, turning around quickly and sering Keith walking over to him.  
"What are _you _doing here?" Lance asked, cheeks hot with embarrassment.__  
"I'm here to help, dumbass." Keith snapped, grabbing a plate and picking up where Lance left off. Lance snapped out of his daze, ignoring his wet shirt as he began drying dishes. They worked in a comfortable silence until Keith spoke up.  
"So, you talk about me?" Keith was smirking. Lance sputtered for a moment.  
"N-no!" Lance rushed around to put the dishes away.  
"You know, it's not good to lie." Keith was teasing him now. The bastard!  
"I only talk crap about you, seeing as there's nothing good to say." Lance retorted, tilting his nose up.  
"But you still talk about me. For _hours _."__  
"Why do you care so much? Huh? You just love the thought of me talking about you! Cause you think you're _soo _much better than me."__  
"I don't think I'm better than you," Lance froze, looking at Keith. Then Keith spoke up again. "I know I am."  
Lance frowned. He may be right, but Lance is going to kick his ass!  
"Then tell me why I have more friends than you!" Lance felt his blood boil.  
"We have the same amount of friends." Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, well, at least people actually like me!" Lance was just saying shit now.  
"Are you so sure?" Keith asked and Lance faltered. Was he sure?  
Lance knew he could be annoying and pushy and clingy and loud and obnoxious, but he had good qualities too, right? He had a good eye for noticing when his friends were upset. But now that he thought about it, when had he really done something to help them? When Pidge is upset, he gets help from Shiro or Hunk. When Hunk is upset, Pidge has to help him feel better. When Shiro is upset, Lance doesn't know what to do. Lance has never even seen Matt upset.  
Lance doesn't like his friends upset, so he never knows what to do when it comes down to it. Maybe they don't really like him.  
What does he even really do for his friends? Nothing he can think of. Nothing other than be annoying and loud. Lance's frown deepend. Keith luckily wasn't looking at him, but he wasn't speaking either.  
They finished the dishes in a tense, heavy silence. Everyone went home and Lance went to his room to begin packing. He put his phone into his speakers, putting it onto Ke$ha to make his feel better. It wasn't working. His music turned into background noise as he pushed clothes into a suitcase. He got a smaller bag and filled it with his face masks and products. Another suitcase was dedicated to other items. Stuff from his bed that he wasn't using that night, a stuffed animal (a blue lion of course), and some of his family pictures. Once he was done for the night, he sat on his bed and reconsidered going.  
Was he just going to be a nuisance if he went? They'd have more room if he stayed behind. He sighed, flopping back onto his bed that was more bare than usual.  
Before too long, his phone buzzed.  
**Hunk's Bunk**  
  
_hey dude, just so you know we're gonna swing by and pick you up at five so we can get there early and get settled in ___  
  
**Me**  
  
_ok im gonna sleep then gnight ___  
  
**Hunk's Bunk**  
  
_okie, night dude ___  
  
Lance couldn't let Keith know that what he said got to him. He'd go, he'd prove his mullet ass wrong, and he'd win. It was going to be the best vacation ever.  
Lance woke up to his phone ringing obnoxiously. He didn't even open his eyes as he answered it.  
"What do you want?" Lance growled. He hated being woken up early, no matter the circumstances.  
"Hey buddy," it was Hunk. "You gotta get up and some down here so we can head out." He was speaking softly, as if not to awaken Lance's inner beast.  
"What time is it?" Lance asked, opening his eyes and glaring at his ceiling. He still needed to do his morning routine, but he might have to wait until they get to the cabin.  
"Five twelve. Do you need help carrying stuff?" Lance grunted and Hunk said he'd be right up. Hunk got in using his key for the house (Lance's mom insisted he have one for emergency, along with everyone else in Lance's friend group) and walked up to his room. Hunk got him out of bed and into a shirt and pants before he began carrying stuff down to the van. Lance stumbled his way downstairs, smelling food in the kitchen. He wandered in, seeing his mom and all of his siblings in the kitchen. He was handed apple juice and a breakfast burrito before he began giving out hugs and kisses. His entire family was very touchy-feely, and he loved it. He loved human contact. It grounded him.  
As his little siblings clung to him, crying loudly, he realized how long he would be leaving for. Three whole months. Lance frowned, setting his food and drink on the counter as he kneeled down to crush his siblings against his body. If he focused too much, he'd start crying.  
Lance was family orientated like no other. His family was his world. He couldn't believe he was going to leave for so long.  
"Promise you'll call every day?" Elijah cried, arms around Lance's neck.  
"I promise." Lance smiled sweetly.  
"Promise you'll send us lots of pictures?" Lucy asked, wiping at her cheeks with her free hand. Lance promised.  
"Promise you'll read be bedtime stories every night?" Henry asked. Lance had to pinky swear.  
"Promise you'll come back?" Luke, his youngest sibling asked. He hadn't started crying yet, but he was close. Lance felt his eyes sting as he promised.  
"I swear." Luke grinned, pressing his face against Lance's neck. He stood, facing his two older siblings. Leo and Emilia. They both gave him bone-crushing hugs, telling him to stay safe and check in as much as he could.  
His mom was last. She was holding back tears, but grinning brightly.  
"Mí hermosa hijo, te amo." She whispered.  
"Te amo, Mamá. I'll be back and bugging you before you know it." She gave a watery laugh, hugging him tightly and kissing his head at least a dozen times. Lance hugged with his entire heart, pressing his face into her hair and breathing her in for a moment. She smelt safe and warm and like spices and cinnamon.  
"Mí corazón, stay safe and talk to me as often as you can, okay?"  
"Sí, Mamá. I'll see you soon." He turned and they all followed him out the door. The van was waiting full, of his eager friends.  
"Oh, take this with you. I threw in some essentials and some games and stuff." She gave him a blue messenger bag. He slung it on and gave everyone more hugs, struggling not to cry. It was going to be incredibly hard, but he knew he'd have fun.  
" _Te amo! _" They all called once he was in the van. He rolled down the window, sticking half his body out as he drove away.__  
" _Te amo, mí refugio seguro! _" Lance yelled with all his might.__  
"Okay, sit back and buckle up." That's when he realized who he was sitting next to.  
Worst vacation ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Second chapter is up! I hope it was good, feel free to point out any mistakes, as long as it's constructive criticism!
>>
>>> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Self discovery?? Slow realization of feelings?? Impossible concept for ol' Lance
>>
>>> # Bath Boy

Lance was angry, to say the least. He was sitting next to Keith, Pidge was behind him and their knees were in his seat, pressing it oddly against his back, he hated mornings already, and he hadn't done his morning routine.  
It didn't feel fair, or even right. He felt off and weird and his chest felt weird. He also felt nauseous. It turns outo Matt wasn't even going, at least not for a while. Something had come up at his program and he needed to be there for a while. So, Hunk was riding up front with Shiro. Shiro claimed he didn't trust anyone else to drive when he got tired. Pidge solemnly agreed, Keith rolled his eyes and Lance pulled the drama.  
"Father, why! Why have you wounded me so!" Lance pretended to hold a gushing wound over his heart, playing out his dramatic death. His tongue flopped out, his arms fell limp, and his head lulled to the side.  
"Get off me." Keith grunted, shoving Lance. Lance stayed anyways, if only to pissed him off. They struggled for a bit longer before Shiro threatened to reach back there and smack them.  
"Abuse! I'm calling child services." Lance yelled when Shiro blindly swatted behind him.  
"Lance shut the _fuck _up!" Keith yelled.__  
"What can you say, he's a screamer." Pidge leaned forward, winking at them both. They both flushed red and shut up. How was Pidge so good stuff embarrassing him? He had to know their secret. Hunk got the auxiliary cord, plugging it into his phone and going through his library. Hunk messed with modern pop stuff, but more of the cleaner songs. They sang (except Keith, the damned party pooper) and they danced (also exuding Keith) until they switched phones. Pidge threw theirs up next, letting Hunk shuffle their road trip playlist. There was a good mix of pop, a few indie songs, and even some rap. Shiro hooked his up next, and smooth jazz filled the car. Everyone was silent until Lance started pulling out the air sax. Hunk jumped on air trumpet and Pidge onto air flute. Keith refused to join and Shiro was tuning everyone out. When it was Lance's turn, he pulled up almost every song from 2008-20016. They sang throwbacks, Lance expertly rapping along to Fergie and Nickie Minaj.  
When it was Keith's turn, they listened to classic rock with some modern rock. Expected. After a couple hours, they stopped at a taco bell and got food then swung by a gas station for extra snacks and gas and water for later.  
"If you have to use the bathroom, do it now!" Shiro said. Lance flung open the door, nearly dropping his one of six tacos before walking inside. He threw some winks and finger guns at some cute girls he passed, receiving giggles in return. He winked before slinking off to the bathroom. He walked inside, going to the urinal. He unzipped his pants and glanced over his shoulder when the door opened. Keith waltzed in. Lance froze wondering if he could zip into the bathroom. He didn't want to pee next to Keith. It felt.. well, Lance didn't know what he was feeling, but he quickly looked at the wall in front of him. He could feel heat creeping up his neck as Keith took the urinal next to him.

He ignored him to the best of his abilities but the overwhelming urge to look at what Keith was packing was intense. Like yeah, sure, Lance was bisexual as hell, but that didn't mean he went around looking at every guys dick. _Especially _not Keith's. So instead, Lance chewed on the inside of his cheek and used every ounce of his energy to not look.  
Was Keith big? Did he have a big girth? Was he long and slender? __

____

_Was the feet thing really true...?_  
He could look if it was for science, right? If he was just trying to gage something.. right? Lance shook his head roughly.  
"You okay?" Keith asked. Lance glared at him and theyou made eye contact. Lance felt like he was on fire. God, Keith was so stupid with his alabaster skin, his violet eyes, his silky, shiny hair that looked so soft and tugable. Not even to mention his dumb petal pink lips that looked a little chapped but all to inviting.  
Keith was stupid. Keith was dumb. Keith wasn't pretty. Keith wasn't breathtaking. Keith wasn't constantly invading Lance's personal life thoughts. Keith didn't make his heart skip any beats. Keith wasn't the reason he couldn't find a sense of peace.  
Keith made him mad. Keith made him angry. Keith made him want to... want to kiss those pret-  
"-ance!" Lance blinked, eyes wide. Keith looked pretty bored, maybe even annoyed, either a hint of what Lance thought might be concerned but quickly brushed it off. Keith? Concerned for Lance? Simply impossible.  
"Huh?" Lance finally found his voice. It sounded shaky.  
"What's going on with you?" Keith asked.  
Oh, nothing really. Just that we're both standing here with our dicks out and I would get down on my knees in a hear-  
What? No. No you wouldn't. You certainly would not!  
"J-just your dumb mullet." Lance's voice was higher than usual. He knew his face was pink and he knew Keith wasn't buying any of his bullshit.  
"You're a bad liar." Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance made the terrible mistake of glancing down and seeing _it. ___  
Holy suger gum drops.  
"Mierda." Lance groans, tucking his dick away before it could get excited. Keith was beautiful. Even flaccid he was big. Lance couldn't help the onslaught of thoughts running through his head. Then he got angry.  
"What?" Keith turned, standing in front of the sink.  
"Nothing." Lance snapped and Keith frowned. Lance felt.. bad? No. He wouldn't feel bad about making Lance frown. Never.  
"Whatever then." Keith rolled his eyes, quickly washing his hands as Lance did the same next to him. Lance quickly scuttled out of the restroom and through the store. Hunk spotted him and waved, but frowned when Lance raced past him.  
Lance as in the van in a heartbeat. Everyone had gone inside to snag something, but Lance felt sick. He sat in his seat, leaning forward so he could rest his head on the back of the seat in front of him. What was wrong with him?!  
It only took a couple minutes for everyone to come back out. They filled the gas tank and then Hunk was driving. Most everyone fell asleep, but Lance couldn't. Keith had moved one seat away from him and he felt cold. Keith was leaned asleepndgainsr he window, his beanie bunching up and disturbing his wild hair even more than usual. He was relaxed, hands resting casually between his thighs. His mouth was open, but he didn't snore. Just soft breathing.  
"You awake?" Lance heard Hunk whisper. He debated of just pretending to be asleep before he answered.  
"Yeah." It was quiet and Lance knew he didn't sound like himself.  
"What's been going on with you today?" Hunk asked. Lance sighed, resting his head against the back of Hunk's seat.  
"I don't even know, man." Lance turned so he could look at Keith. When did this whole thing flip? Why whole as he feeling so weird?  
"..is it Keith?" Lance choked omg his own spit, gaping at the back of Hunk's seat.  
"N-no!" He hissed.  
"You can tell me anything, you know. I'd never judge you." Hunk insisted. Lance hesitated.  
"Yeah. I... I don't know what's going on anymore and to kind of terrifying." Lance admitted.  
"When did it start to change?" Hunk asked.  
"That's the thing, I don't even know." Hunk hummed and they both were quiet. Lance reviewed everything in his head. He doesn't know when things started to feel.. weird..  
Was it when they walked home? Was it when they had dinner? Was it when they did dishes? Or was it all long before that? Lance didn't know and it hurt his head thinking about it..  
"You'll figure it out, and I'll always be here for you." Hunk said, reaching a hand over his shoulder. Lance laced their fingers, grounding himself with the warm, familiar touch. They let go after a while, Lance leaning back and deciding to take a nap to catch up on his beauty sleep he previously missed..  
.  
When someone began shaking Lance, he felt instant irritation. He blindly slapped at them, only feeling air. "Hey buddy," it was Hunk who spoke. "We're at the cabin. So unless you want to go grocery shopping, you've got to go inside." Lance pried open his eyes, looking straight up. The ceiling of the car was grey. Wow, he'd never noticed that before. Sometimes Keith's eyes were almost grey. They held silver little specks in them a lot of the time. .  
Slowly, he drifted his gaze to Hunk and Pidge..  
"Come on, dude." Pidge reached out a hand. Lance took it, letting their surprising strength pull him up. He stood, rubbing at his eyes while yawning. He could practically feel the dark shadows coming off him..  
"We've already got everything inside," Hunk lead him along the gravel towards the entrance of the large cabin. Lance stumbled inside, kicking off his shoes while letting Hunk lead him to a bedroom. "Pidge made your bed just how you like it, okay? We're all going to run to the store real quick and pick up a few things.".  
"Keith is going to be here with you." Pidge piped up. Any alarm bells that went off in his head were muffled by his sleepy haze..  
"Stupid, silky mullet and those stupid pretty eyes." Lance slurred as he plopped into his bed..  
"What?" Hunk asked but Lance was practically asleep. He vaguely heard them leave, the front door shutting loudly before he was left alone. Before too long, he forced himself up while he slowly regained his brain. He found his bathroom bag and went to those hem he bathroom connected to his room so he could shower. He lathered soap all over his body, but soon his hands were itching to do much more than wash. He rubbed along his thighs, curling his hands around his inner thighs and slowly inching upwards. .  
He was having weird thoughts. He was thinking about Keith. He shook his head, imagining a girl with full breasts and curvy hips. He felt himself become aroused, slowly but surely. His eyes were closed, head leaning back against the shower wall as water poured down him. .  
The girl was suddenly paler than he remembered, hair shrinking and darkening to become familiar. He liked it. Then her full body was shrinking. Lithe, toned, lean. A thin waist with slightly fuller hips. Barely toned abs, a flat chest..  
Lance wrapped his hand around himself, stiff, hard, and hot beneath his soft palms. He squeezed gently, breathing heavily as he imagined the person naked. It was a man. .  
He was in a bathroom. His pants were undone, cock hard and arching up. He was large and Lance found himself drooling. Lance would push him up against a wall, kissing and nipping at his neck as soft moans were breathed into his ear. He would feel a hand wrapped around his dick, tugging gently..  
Lance moaned, imagining fingerless gloves gliding up and down his dick. He curled into himself, toes curling as he imagined the man down on his knees. He couldn't see past the silky hair, so he didn't have a face to match it to. Kisses were planted all down his shaft and he could practically feel the hot, wet heat enveloping him. Finally, the man looked up and Lance was met with violet eyes that the galaxy couldn't even compare too..  
Lance came faster than he could ever remember. He couldn't help the low moan that escaped from his mouth. He slumped against the wall, exhausted. Then he was burning with shame..  
Had he just jacked off to Keith?! .  
Lance covered his face, groaning loudly into his hands. God, what was wrong with him?.  
"Mierda." Lance cursed. He pushed his guilty thoughts away and finished washing himself before he got out and wrapped a towel around his hips. .  
He dried his face before putting on his green face mask. He rubbed lotion all over his body after drying it off, the steam from the shower exfoliating himself. Once he was done, having used his fruity shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and scrubs in the shower, he walked into his room. He then noticed the other twin sized bed in the room. .  
It had red blankets on it and a black pillow. He could see a few bags laid about, and he was curious as to who's it was until he saw that damned cropped jacket. Oh _hell _no.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  So?? I have a job now and school so I've been hecka busy and shit, so just a heads up that my updating schedule is gonna be screwed upp
>>
>>> **Author's Note:**

> >   
>  SO it's a couple days later since I've first started writing this and I have a few chapters written, and I've gotten the hang of things. If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me!
>>
>>> 


End file.
